Smokepelt/star
``It's okay. I'll be there for you...`` ~ Smokepelt to Maplestar Physical Description Smokepelt is a strong and muscular grey tom with vibrant blue eyes. His fur is medium-length, and he is rather tall. He has some scars from various battles. He holds a strong and elegant demeanor, and is a bit intimidating. Personality Smokepelt is a kind cat and is caring at heart, but he's not afraid to speak his mind. He does what he believes is best for his clan, and usually tries to make peace with other clans, for the safety of his clan, but if another clan crosses the border or tries to attack, he isn't scared to fight back. Smokepelt is a bit daring at times, but he always has good intentions. History Nine Lives (Book 1) Smokepelt is first introduced as a kit named Smokey, when his mother, Misty, is fleeing from her twolegs. Misty places him in a thicket and he observes her speaking to clan cats. Smokey is taken to the Thunderclan, where Misty becomes Mistypaw and Smokey becomes Smokekit. Later, Smokekit and Bubblekit are playing when suddenly a hawk swoops down and grabs Smokekit. In an attempt to save him, Bubblekit grabs on to the hawk, but the hawk grabs her. Ignore the amount of times I said 'terror' in this chapter. The hawk starts fighting with another hawk and drops Smokekit and Bubblekit, but they land on Tails, another cat, who takes them back to their clan. Smokekit later becomes Maplestars apprentice and when he is out training with Bubblepaw, Mudclaw, and Patcheye, a fight breaks out at Sunningrocks between Thunderclan and Riverclan. Bubblepaw gets help and soon Maplestar arrives with more warriors. Maplestar saves Smokepaw and they head back to camp, Maplestar insisting that Smokepaw visit Frostbite, the medicine cat. Smokepaw and Bubblepaw are chosen to go to the Gathering, and at the Gathering, Sparrowstar, the leader of Shadowclan, pulls Mistypaw - now Mistyheart - aside to speak with her. When everyone is mad about a kittypet joining Thunderclan, Sparrowstar looks particularly sympathetic for them. When they get back to camp, Mistyheart tells them that Sparrowstar is their father, and that some cat in Thunderclan is their sister... some ginger cat. The two immediately realize that Amberpaw - a she-cat that often bullied their friend, Splashpaw - was most likely their sister. A few days later, Bubblepaw is missing, and Frostbite and Smokepaw find her at Snakerocks, injured, with Tails. It turns out that an adder bit her, and Tails was trying to help. They take Bubblepaw back to camp and Frostbite heals her. Once Bubblepaw is better, Bubblepaw, Smokepaw and Splashpaw all go out hunting together. They suddenly see a badger, and Smokepaw blinds it and the three climb up a tree. But a fox soon arrives, and the badger kills it despite its blindness. The three apprentices fled, and reported back to Maplestar. That night, Smokepaw receives a prophecy, and the next morning the three cats go out hunting again. They see the badger again, but the badger talks to them and tells them that it's been watching the clans since it was a cub, and its name is Onyx and he wants to join the clan. So, they take him back to camp, where Maplestar agrees to let Onyx stay as Onyxtuft. Then, Smokepaw and Bubblepaw decide it's time to tell Amberpaw that she's their sister. Amberpaw denies it, but asks her adoptive mother, Rosepetal, instead. Rosepetal tells her that she found Amberpaw after a fight with the Shadowclan leader, and this leaves Amberpaw very, very upset, and she leaves camp. Later that night, the camp is attacked by wolves, but Sparrowstar hears and sends Shadowclan to help. Onyxtuft rallies his badger friends and they impale one wolf, scaring the rest off. Soon enough, Smokepaw, Bubblepaw, and Splashpaw become warriors, Smokepelt, Bubbletail, and Splashpool, but Amberpaw doesn't, even though she is the same age. Maplestar later asks Smokepelt to be her mate, and he accepts. Maplestar tells him that she used to have a mate, Applepaw, but he died moments after they became mates. Maplestar also tells him that she just gave birth to a single kit, Applepaws kit, named Honeykit. Smokepelt agrees to be her adoptive father. A few days later, Smokepelt notices a fire and the cats flee camp. But Mudclaw, the deputy, is chosen to lead the cats away, and because of his old age he accidentally leads the clan to the gorge instead of Sunningrocks. Smokepelt trips and drops Honeykit onto a ledge in the gorge by accident, and Amberpaw suddenly leaps down, throws Honeykit up to Smokepelt, and then falls into the gorge. The cats then head to Sunningrocks and into Riverclan territory. Risen from the Ashes (Book 2) If you want to know read the books. My hands are dead from typing all that ;-; Trivia * My mom controls Smokepelts actions, I control everything else. * My mom has said 10,000 times, 'I'm not good at fight scenes! He bit his neck and killed him'